Metal roofing panels for use on sloped roofs, with edges configured for interlocking when installed and appearances similar to conventional wood shakes, ceramic tile and slate, are known.
Roof mounted photovoltaic systems are also known, for example as discussed in the following patent documents: CA2238747—PHOTOVOLTAIC SOLAR ROOF; U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,436—SOLAR ROOF MEMBER; U.S. Pat. No. 7,705,235—PHOTOVOLTAIC DEVICE; U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,363—ELECTRIC TILE MODULES; U.S. Pat. No. 7,678,991—RIGID INTEGRATED PHOTOVOLTAIC ROOFING MEMBRANE AND RELATED METHODS OF MANUFACTURING SAME; U.S. Pat. No. 7,642,449—PHOTOVOLTAIC INTEGRATED BUILDING COMPONENT; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,477—PROFILE ROOF TILE WITH INTEGRATED PHOTOVOLTAIC MODULE.